Quizz musical
by SisYa-wa
Summary: -Défi proposé par Hylliy ! Et si Myde et Lea, musiciens dans l'âme, se donnaient un soir rendez-vous pour boire un verre et discuter des derniers groupes en vogue ? (MydeLea/general/Rating K )


_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Voici un petit défi sans prétention proposé par un certain Hylliy. Je le laisse là en espérant qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de pairing mais c'était très amusant de sortir de ma zone de confort ! Les contraintes étaient :

\- écrire un Myde/Lea AU

\- plus de 500 mots

\- Pendant un concert.

Voilà ! Prenez soin de vous et bonne lecture ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

 **Quizz Musical.**

– Sois tu bois, sois tu m'embrasse. Au choix.

– Vu ton haleine, je bois !

– Connard !

Le jeune chanteur et le grand roux se mirent à rire de concert, chacun savourant la chaleur grisante de l'alcool qui coulait dans leurs veines. Accoudés depuis une demi-heure au comptoir métallique d'un bar sale, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux avec une pointe de malice ivre tout en sirotant quelques verres. Devant eux, gobelets vides et pintes de bière s'amoncelaient dangereusement, et Lea se mit à rire en voyant son camarade à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il avala son dernier shot.

– Mon cher Myde, je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi, fanfaronna le rouquin en titubant sur son siège.

Le dénommé Myde fit la grimace en s'étranglant à moitié tant le cocktail qu'il venait d'avaler était brûlant. Son ami n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte. Lea lui tapa dans le dos pour lui faire recracher la liqueur. Autour d'eux, la musique était d'une puissance rare et résonnait contre tous les murs de l'endroit, à un tel point qu'on aurait cru les charpentes sur le point de s'écrouler au moindre solo de batterie.

– T'aimes les DDD ? demanda soudain Myde, adressant à son compagnon une moue Stardustienne.

– Les Dream Drop Distance ?

Lea se frotta le menton en plissant les yeux, tandis que Myde le toisait en essayant de répéter sa question un peu plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, son vis-à-vis sembla comprendre de quoi il retournait et cala ses coudes sur le comptoir avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, mi-amusé mi-pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire un avis sur ce groupe qui était venu exceptionnellement des Iles du Destin pour venir jouer un ou deux morceaux de leur nouvel album, « Wake up and Don't give up ». Même si le concert lui plaisait et qu'il craquait sur le chanteur, la musique était lourde et dense, à la fois électrique et suave. Et ce n'était pas un cocktail musical qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Toutefois, il était bien trop bourré pour se targuer d'une réponse aussi construite, aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

– J'sais pas. Mais si le chanteur était libre, j'adorerais le voir jouer avec autre chose qu'une guitare !

Myde fit les yeux ronds le temps de comprendre la réponse du roux puis se mit à rire, de son joli rire mélodieux. Enfin il bourra un bon coup de coude sur l'épaule de son pote, hilare.

– Lea, espèce d'obsédé ! lâcha-t-il.

Le rire de l'artiste était communicatif et aussitôt ils repartirent dans une longue crise d'hystérie, les larmes aux yeux, se tenant chacun les côtes à deux mains.

Lea et Myde s'étaient connus dans un bar comme celui-ci quelques années plus tôt, se surprenant tous deux à épier les dates des concerts privés de leurs groupes préférés. L'un était chanteur amateur et fervent pratiquant de la guitare électrique, l'autre barman à plein temps et grand passionné de saxo. A bien y regarder, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun : Lea, grand, svelte et incroyablement roux, pouvait se targuer d'être un mauvais séducteur tout en restant un piège à désir hors pair. De lui émanait une constante aura de chaleur qui contrastait avec celle, fraîche et aqueuse, de son partenaire, un châtain extravagant à la coiffure étrange et au sourire solaire qui collectionnait les relations sérieuses de deux semaines, avant d'inéluctablement revenir vers celle qui était leur amante à tous les deux, à la vie à la mort.

La musique.

Si l'un était infidèle, l'autre était d'une loyauté sans faille. Si l'autre était joueur, l'un était un affreux mauvais perdant. Si Lea était incapable de tenir deux notes sans se casser les cordes vocales à cause du tabac, Myde avait la voix claire et douce et longue comme un après-midi d'été sous la pluie des tropiques.

Se rapprochant peu à peu, ces deux énergumènes que tout ou presque opposait s'étaient alors trouvés à revenir sans cesse dans cet endroit cosy et fréquenté, se donnant rendez-vous çà et là à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, 7 jours sur 7, pour discuter musique. Groove et jazz, métal et reggae, rock et symphonie, tout y passait et ils pouvaient rester assis là des nuits entières, à voir passer les groupes un mojito à la main en refaisant le monde autour d'une table, d'un bon son et souvent d'un mauvais cocktail à base de vin.

Aujourd'hui on était dimanche et Myde avait tenu à informer Lea de ce qu'il pensait des DDD, mais celui-ci avait vite dérivé vers les mauvais du genre en se plaignant de sa journée et désormais ils enchainaient les boissons avec comme seule ligne directrice un puéril « action ou vérité ».

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con ! s'étouffa Myde entre deux gloussements, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil bleu.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux être gay ! surenchérit Lea, ricanant à gorge déployée, les mains sur les cuisses.

Myde savait que Lea ne se moquait de lui-même qu'à moitié, n'assumant pas particulièrement ses préférences sexuelles en public. Enfin, tant qu'il n'était pas suffisamment éméché.

Au stade où il était, il s'en contrecarrait.

Myde opina du chef en reprenant son souffle, balançant la tête au rythme de la musique. Sur l'estrade un peu plus loin, éclairés à la pleine lumière des néons, il voyait se mouvoir le chanteur et les guitaristes, le visage froissé dans une mimique envoûtante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, sûrement pour l'avoir affichée lors de ces nombreux entrainements de sitar au conservatoire.

Celle de la passion.

C'était pour ça qu'il aimait ce groupe. Les membres étaient jeunes mais leur travail n'était pas consacré au fric ou à la reconnaissance du public à grande échelle. Ils se contentaient de faire ce qu'ils aimaient, avec droiture et justesse, et même si parfois la voix du chanteur déraillait ou que la vivacité bariolée des néons lui bousillait la rétine, Myde avait le sentiment d'être bien dans cet autre monde qu'il adorait. Un monde de sons aux couleurs uniques, à mi-chemin entre le silence, la puissance et la création.

– Eh, Myde ! Si tu choisi pas, je vais le faire pour toi !

– Quoi ?

Myde cligna des yeux, reposant pieds sur terre. Lea le regardait en se mordant la lèvre, la tête penchée et ce petit sourire si caractéristique au coin des lèvres. Ce simple sourire qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier « je t'ai eu, abruti » que « j'adorerai que tu sois mon jouet ».

– J'ai dit que je choisissais pour toi. Vérité !

– Mais non, mais non !

– Mais si -Ta chanson préférée ?

Une esquisse de sourire complice étira les lèvres de Myde et il dévisagea Lea en détourant le contour humide de son verre, l'air faussement contrarié. Son doigt laissait des tâches rondes dans la transparence de la coupe, et il pouvait voir les ombres des cheveux de son ami danser à la manière d'un brasier rouge et instable.

Question facile.

– « Wave Gigs », Demyx Nine. répondit-il.

Lea tapota les doigts contre le comptoir. Il avait envie de danser.

– Même pas la « Mélopée Nocturne » ? demanda quand même le roux, un peu surpris.

Demyx haussa les épaules.

– J'hésite. Mais elle me rend triste.

– Ouais, j'vois c'que tu veux dire.

Un ange passa durant lequel Lea commanda un autre verre au serveur. Le concert était bientôt fini et il avait terriblement chaud. Ce soir le bar était bondé, et le brouhaha qui régnait en plus de la musique lui remplissait la tête de cocon, anéantissant ses moindres efforts de réflexions, émoussant tous ses sens. La tête lui tournait, et il se prit à apprécier la sensation de malaise qui se fondait dans ses tripes, comme si un oiseau de tiédeur y avait fait son nid.

A côté de lui Myde jetait ses regards dans le vide, et il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui pour les rattraper. Il se racla la gorge.

– Ma préférée reste « Are you sure that we don't have hearts », de l'OXIII.

Myde tourna la tête vers lui, et son visage sembla s'éclairer tandis qui attrapait le verre du rouquin pour le porter à ses lèvres, aspirant la mousse âcre de la bière.

– Je croyais que c'était « Explosion » ? Et « Got it memorized » ? Ou « La Danse du Feu » ? Tu sais vraiment pas te décider, Lea !

– Oh, ça va ! Pour moi, ce sera Action !

– Mais j'ai même pas encore posé la question !

– On s'en tape !

Effectivement, ils s'en tapaient. Dans les prunelles de Lea s'était allumé un feu étrange qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Myde, qui sourit toutefois amicalement pour la forme, bien qu'un peu confus. Assis où il était, ses genoux percutaient doucement ceux du roux dont le parfum vert et musqué lui remontait vaguement aux narines. Il pouvait voir le mouvement de sa poitrine lorsqu'il relâchait sa respiration, sa pomme d'Adam descendre et remonter contre le velours fin de sa gorge. Même le frémissement de la sueur sur sa peau lui était perceptible, et il se dit qu'il devait sans doute être un peu trop près. Ou alors était-ce lui qui c'était rapproché ?

– Alors ? appuya Lea en ronronnant.

– Bah, va demander un autographe sur ton verre. bredouilla Myde, désormais troublé. Et il ne savait plus si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou bien de Lea.

– Hein ? Je crois pas non, j'ai franchement pas envie de bouger.

Myde tiqua, avant d'offrir à Lea un claquement de langue dubitatif. Celui-ci s'était considérablement approché de lui, ses yeux amandine plissés en un arc de défi. Il attendait quelque chose.

Le rythme de la mélodie jouée par les membres du groupe avait changé, indiquant la transition vers un autre morceau, plus grave et bas, dont les notes sirupeuses englobaient le bar entier dans une ambiance sucrée, moelleuse comme un bonbon.

Myde se risqua à répondre. Après tout, il ne risquait rien.

– Flemmard. Dans ce cas, gage ! Sois tu bois…

– … Sois je t'embrasse.

Les mots au bord des lèvres et l'éclat de ses dents révélé par un sourire ardent, Lea empoigna soudain Myde par la nuque, l'attirant langoureusement contre lui.

– Tu parles d'un gage, t'as l'air tout sauf réticent !

– Tu vas me faire attendre longtemps ?

– Je sais pas. Ca dépend ce que t'attends ?

– Je suis excité, musicalement sourd et bourré, je dois te faire un dessin ?

Myde sourit. Très largement cette fois, lorsqu'il comprit ce que désirait vraiment son vis-à-vis.

– Non.

Les doigts refermés contre le tissu humide de la chemise du roux, Myde colla son visage assez près pour que son souffle effleure les lèvres sèches devant lui. La situation semblait profondément amuser le rouquin qui se pencha en avant avec une mimique frustrée, saisissant le menton de l'autre entre deux doigts, vif et ravageur.

Enfin, il s'empara un instant de la bouche de Myde, et jamais la mélodie en fond sonore ne lui parut plus douce qu'à ce moment-là, suspendue hors du temps.

L'alcool brouillait tout et la moiteur de l'instant les fit sourire tous les deux alors qu'ils se séparaient en silence après quelques secondes, le cœur battant. Myde était surpris et content de l'expérience. Lea semblait impatient de reprendre leur petit jeu. Lestement, ce dernier il fit jouer ses épaules et saisit son verre pour en finir le contenu d'une traite, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil sur la scène.

Dream Drop Distance entamait la dernière chanson de la soirée, sous l'ovation du public. Myde adressa un charmant clin d'œil à Lea, qui s'empressa de le lui rendre. Sur ces lèvres déjà couvertes par les cris et les accords de basse, on pouvait facilement lire :

– « And Let's go to Prankster's Paradise ! »


End file.
